Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Microelectromechanical systems, or MEMS, is a technology that includes miniaturized mechanical and electro-mechanical elements, devices, and structures that may be produced using batch micro-fabrication or micro-machining techniques associated with the integrated circuit industry. The various physical dimensions of MEMS devices can vary greatly, for example from well below one micron to as large as the millimeter scale. In addition, there may be a wide range of different types of MEMS devices, from relatively simple structures having no moving elements, to extremely complex electromechanical systems with multiple moving elements under the control of integrated microelectronics. Such devices may include microsensors, microactuators, and microelectronics. Microsensors and microactuators may be categorized as “transducers,” which are devices that may convert energy from one form to another. In the case of microactuators, a MEMS device may typically convert an electrical signal into some form of mechanical actuation.